Macy and Leon
by Derek8121
Summary: A trainer and her Hitmonchan are working out when a simple cool-down turns into a very passionate warm up.  A short story written for WWYR


Macy and Leon

By Derek Stevens

A soft thumping noise echoed in the gym, the late evening sun casting an orange glow through its windows. At this hour only two figures remained within the bustle of workout equipment and boxing supplies, and they were quite preoccupied.

"Yeah, you're doing good Leon," said a girl to her partner, panting heatedly. "Just a little more!"

Giving an emphatic nod, her partner, a well-trained Hitmonchan, increased the speed of his efforts, the thumping noise growing louder. It continued for a full half an hour before finally the girl let out a gasping cry, collapsing onto the soft mat bellow. She had released the punching bag she was grasping on to and was now laying on her back, panting harder.

"Good job Leon… thirty Mach Punches in a row. I think you're ready." She smiled at her partner and gave a small laugh. "Though I doubt my body is ready for another round of holding that punching bag."

Leon sat next to her, and gave an apologetic nod. Despite being a fighting type he was a very well-mannered Pokémon, always obeying his trainer's commands and never straying out of line. The girl, Macy, was both his trainer and mixed martial arts partner, the two of them part of a new completion featuring double "battles" with trainers and their Fighting-type Pokémon. It was an MMA style event with humans and Pokémon fighting alongside each other in two vs. two matches. Only the best competed and Macy was among the best.

A strong, confident female she had practiced boxing since she was nine. Twelve years later she was one of the best human fighters in the region with a penchant for being skilled enough to qualify as a Pokémon in her own right. It was that skill that wound her up with Leon.

At the age of thirteen, as a gift for being the top of her class in her fighting dojo, she received a Tyrogue. She wasn't sure what to do at first, considering she'd never considered being a Pokémon Trainer, but soon turned her newest partner to her advantage. From then on the Tyrogue became her sparring partner, helping her train for new matches as she grew up. She named him Leon, after her former teacher, and by the age of seventeen, had successfully evolved him into a Hitmonchan. She figured this was due to him always blocking her attacks and never countering with much effort, despite her encouragement.

At the age of nineteen she entered her first Pokémon-Human MMA competition and with Leon at her side, came in third overall. Undaunted she trained hard and competed the next year, finishing second. This would be her third year entering and she was determined to win it all.

Sitting up Macy looked over at Leon and smiled, noticing he was tired from his hours of training. She decided that they'd had enough for today and got to her feet, offering her hand to her equally tired Pokémon.

"Come on Leon, let's call it a night. It's getting late anyway and I'm sure you could use a rest."

He nodded and took her hand with his glove, letting her hoist him up. Macy was about to let go when she lost her footing, falling backwards and taking her Pokémon with her. She landed with a soft thump against the mat, Leon right on top of her and pressed against her body.

Under any other circumstance involving a male accidentally landing on top of a female in an awkward position, one would assume either person or both would be embarrassed. Not so was the case with Macy as she gave a small smirk at her smiling partner.

"You know Leon… I think I might be up for a little after training 'sparring' if you know what I mean."

It was painfully obvious what she was hinting, and the Hitmonchan picked it up right away, getting up and helping her to her feet. He watched her as she chuckled and walked to the locker room, beckoning him to follow. Like any good Pokémon he did obediently, watching her ass with a smirk of his own.

In the years they had known each other, they had developed a special relationship. It was two years after Macy received her Tyrogue that she realized just how male he was. Because like any other male who sees a female naked, especially once they come out of the shower, Leon became aroused. It happened by accident while home alone with him. She had just finished showering and hadn't bothered to lock the door. It took her by surprise to see Leon sitting on her bed and staring at her so wantonly. It surprised her even more to see the bulge in his little "shorts".

Given her hobby and her likes, Macy found it hard to find men who would go out with her without the relationship turning sour. Most men she met were muscle-heads while others felt too intimidated by her. A year prior she was introduced to sex by a friend of hers, and while it was only a few scandalous tales and some steamy videos, she was oblivious to the actual workings of the male mind. Her curiosity was answered at last by her own partner Pokémon, her Tyrogue. Giving into his natural animalistic instinct, he mated with her and the two maintained their secret relationship since.

Stepping into the locker room and shutting the once both were inside, Macy smiled at her lover and partner as she locked the door and began undoing her clothes.

"It's been awhile since we did this last, huh?" she questioned, removing her jacket and sliding off her tank top. "You must have a lot of pent up energy to work out?"

Leon smirked at her and watched as she stripped for him. He still remembered how awkward it was to see her naked for the first time, and how nervous he was when she came on to him. He knew how humans normally frowned against relationships with Pokémon, but he was glad his trainer was different.

Macy slipped off her sweatpants and grinned at him, wearing only her sports bra and panties. "Mmm… I'm awfully thirsty from today's workout," she said seductively, moving closer to him. "Maybe you could help me get something to… drink?"

Grinning, Leon slipped aside his tunic and showed her his already growing erection. Being the testosterone filled fighting-type that he was, it was a massive eight and half inches, the girth itself enough to make some women squeamish. Not Macy however, she couldn't ignore his girth, she savored it. Moving onto her knees she began stroking it slowly with one hand, smiling up at her partner and lover.

"You look so ready to just fuck something, Leon. Maybe I could find a way to solve both our problems…"

She licked the head of his cock and soon began sliding it inch by inch into her mouth, eliciting a low moan from her Hitmonchan. He placed a gloved hand upon her head, guiding it a little faster as she fully engulfed him within her mouth. She gave a small moan against him and began her rhythm, pulling back and sucking him every inch of the way, then pushing forward, letting his cock feel her soft moist tongue.

What started as a slow, almost graceful movement soon grew faster and more aggressive, Leon placing both his hands against her head as he thrusted lightly with his hips. Macy slid a hand into her panties to rub at her moist folds, moaning against him once more as his natural aggression took over. He began thrusting harder, face fucking her with all his sexual might. She could only brace herself as her head bobbed back and forth, her mid-length hair flying around her with each thrust. He thrust deeper into her mouth, her throat muscles clamping around his shaft, squeezing tightly and adding to his pleasure.

He could feel his release building as he kept up his pace, smirking as he continued to hear her moan against him. He knew she enjoyed his rough handling as much as he did, and it always turned him on more to hear her cries of ecstasy. Rubbing herself furiously as he fucked her in the mouth, Macy listened as she heard his climax calling card, a series of familiar grunts, followed by an intense roar. As if on cue, he let out a mighty roar as he came, sending his seed spilling into her throat.

Macy almost chocked as she swallowed his load, making sure to catch as much of it in her mouth as possible. She moaned loudly against him as she slid her fingers away from her dripping sex, knowing very fell that he could satisfy her more than her own fingers ever could. She slowly pulled off of him, licking his shaft the entire way, making it slick with her saliva. He shuddered and watched her with a hunger in his eyes, one that sent a shiver down her spine. He was still very much hard and more than ready for more.

She stood up and slid off her bra, leaning forward to give him a quick passionate kiss. His hands didn't need much guiding as they went for her breasts, kneading them and coaxing another moan from her as the rough fabric of his gloves brushed against her sensitive nipples. She stepped back and grabbed something out of an open locker, a piece of nylon rope used for some workouts. She grinned at him and turned around, the rope dangling behind her back.

This was Leon's cue to get moving and he began in a rush, pinning her against a locker. He worked quickly, trying her arms behind her the best he could with his gloved hands. Letting out a small gasp, Macy began to struggle against his hold, knowing well enough that her Hitmonchan was well over twice her strength. Still, this was what made things fun for her, the struggle that came with fending off a Fighting-type, the thrill in knowing what was to happen soon.

There was a loud clank as her body was slammed into the locker again, this time her arms fully bound. With a grunt Leon tore off her panties and exposed her already wet womanhood. He rubbed his cock against her toned ass and she moaned softly, but continued to fight against his hold, purposely rubbing his cock with her ass as she moved. Leon couldn't take it anymore and slammed her against the locker again to disorient her. With her stunned, he then moved her over to a nearby table and bent her over. With both gloved hands holding her hips he rammed his cock into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

He was relentless in his assault, like a white water current against stone. Macy could only moan and squirm against his bindings, enjoying every bit of his sexual fury. She had made a promise when she was younger to never submit to any male, but after experiencing the pleasures that Leon could offer her, she made him a special exception.

As he pounded at her eager cunt, she moaned louder, ending her struggling and letting him dominate her completely. He smirked and sped up his pace, smacking her ass with his gloved hand. He relished in the sounds he made and drove into her harder, listening to her beg for more. In reality he loved his partner, and mating her meant more to him than just an excuse for more sex. He wished that one day she would return his feelings, but for now he'd be satisfied in showing her his physical love.

Nearly sliding out completely just to slam himself back in, Leon could feel the pressure inside him building to its breaking point again. He lifted her up, his hips still pistoning into her, and squeezed her breasts, his body breaking into a furious rhythm. She only moaned louder, her head falling back and her inner muscles squeezing tighter as her climax approached rapidly. With another loud cry, she came hard, her juices coating his rock hard cock and dripping down her thigh. He was not far behind, holding her close as he thrusted harder and faster, letting her vice like muscles squeeze his climax out of him. He let out a growl-like moan into her ear as he came inside her, his release coating her insides, the excess spilling out and mixing with her own fluids.

Leon panted, keeping her body close to his as they both rode out their climaxes. After a few moments he slid out of her, eliciting a small gasp from the both of them. Turning around, Macy kissed him flush on the lips, smiling as he returned the romantic gesture. He untied her bindings and she fells against him, thoroughly exhausted from their activities. He picked her up and carried her to the shower stalls to get her clean, smiling as she snuggled close to his body. As he set her down in a stall and started the shower, she looked up at him and muttered something. Leon looked down in confusion, tilting his head.

"Leon… do you love me?"

His eyes widened a little and he blushed for the first time in ages. He looked away for a moment, and in the silence he heard his partner let out a sad sigh. He looked back to see her staring at the tiles with a vacant expression. It was one that he knew all to well and almost immediately he went to his knees, taking her hands in his gloved ones.

Looking her in the eyes he nodded, hoping that his actions would voice what he himself could not tell her with words. She stared at him a moment before her smile slowly returned. Leaning forward to hug him, she nuzzles his neck and held back tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Leon… I've wanted to ask you for so long… I'd feared you hadn't felt the same for me… that maybe I was just a 'sex friend' to you… I'm so glad to know you feel the same."

Stroking her back he nodded again, in his mind saying words he wished he could say:

"Macy, my macy… whom I've loved since youth… may we fight together forever… as lovers as we know the truth…"


End file.
